


【深呼晰】醉蟹

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 杭州的醉蟹真好吃
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【深呼晰】醉蟹

周深觉得王晰是一只醉蟹，重青色的坚硬骨骼，狠狠咬下去会割破牙床，可只要缠绵地吮吸，那软滑的肉就会自己流出来，鲜甜滑着敏感的器官进入腹腔，是一种浓油赤酱的回甘。

肚子里一点饥饿的发生隐没在水浪里，不过王晰还是听见了，他摁着周深的小腹顶到最深处，把肚皮撑起来，在欲望的间隙里问周深想吃什么。

“想吃醉蟹。”周深回答的没有犹豫，他双臂绕在王晰颈后，迷离地看着那细长洇红的眼睛，珍馐已经在眼前了。

相互探入搜索的软舌度换着彼此的气息，周深好像吃醉了，嘴巴里流出红热的喘，和水声一起越来越急，盘在他人腰后的脚趾爽得蜷缩起来，整个人无限贴近那给他快乐的地方。

周深喜欢醉蟹坚硬的骨骼，尤其是存留在身体里的时候。

周深总是在做爱之后点一支烟，他抽不了，只是夹在指尖，在烟雾弥漫里度过所谓的贤者时间，可这样的情形太畸形了，分明周深才是被肏的那个。

而王晰像一条柔软的生物，赖在周深腿上，舔着情人遗留在小腹上的精液，一声一声叫周深的全名。

“周深。”“周深。”

周深并不用回答，他保持着他放空的淡漠，靠在床头闻着从王晰大衣里掠夺过来的烟，不用过度的开心，不用过度的伤情，不再耗费给予世俗人群的心力，在王晰面前，他毋需做这些。

大快朵颐的人是赤裸的，连心都一目了然。

连周深都无法接受的，真实的自己，王晰却一并深爱着，那些撕裂反常躲避和挣扎，王晰全都知道，也全全含括。

周深已经做好对这场闹剧了然一笑的准备，他固执地在心里给王晰定下一次又一次的满分线，只要有一次没有优异的成绩，他就能说服自己决然地走。

周深太苛刻了，可比起王晰积攒出来的丰沛的浪潮，不过是一颗没有根基，算不上顽石的小石头。并不能阻止这滔天而来的浓烈。

一点烟灰落在王晰茸茸的发里，周深用手指抿下去，却没躲开那松软的触感，他的指腹蹭着王晰的发根，一趟又一趟地肆虐着，王晰仰躺在他腿根被梳得眉尾上挑，眼睛变得更细了，只能看见逐渐洇开的暧昧颜色。

“王晰，”周深的烟烧了一半，“你又硬了。”

“嗯。”这只是一声简单的回答，王晰纹丝未动地躺着，濛濛地仰视着他眼前的人。

和周深的每一个晚上，他都无梦，也可能是筋疲力尽之后的安枕，王晰不去追究具体责任，只是将自己搁浅在这，他比周深信命，所以他更快地接纳。

王晰爱过，熟知因爱而生的热烈，他既知道便要即刻行动，去弥补，不是弥补周深，是弥补自己不知从哪一刻开始停滞的激流，他需要他的生命永不静止。

正如他需要思考，需要周深。

王晰的手指轻轻触在周深素着的脸上，摸过原生的眉，一点肿胀的眼皮，之后落在那有些干裂的嘴唇上，被含住。

王晰拖着周深的下颌把人拉到眼前。

“让我再看看你。”与此同时，放大的也是岁月在王晰眼下留下的乌青，和被汗水浸透的毛孔。

他们可能有一天没见，也可能是很久没见了，需要深切的对视来记住对方的发梢，以及更加深刻的，对身体的磨砺。

周深先从这缠绵的目光中脱身，翻过身去找回自己的位置，他有些急不可耐，从前的他并不能想到自己会变成一个色欲熏心的人。

甚至要演变成一种难能克制的癖好。

在王晰面前，他过分地想剖开自己。

去年的那一场他躺在舞台上唱，头顶是令人失明的灯光，情绪促使周深脑中闪回一些不该出现的画面，他忽然有个很不好的想法，他或许，能不能，此时此刻，在呼吸的间隙里，喊一声王晰的名字。

“王晰。”周深恨恨地咬了一口王晰的鼻尖，不知情的人哎呦一声，却也不问缘由，只是把眼睛皱出水，露出一副可怜相。

可看在周深眼里更像是一只油亮满膏的醉蟹，巴巴的等着人享用。

这样好的入口时节必不能错过，周深掐了剩下的烟，开始拆吃他的宵夜，只是动作略过粗鲁引起了食物的不满。

“你要吃了我。”王晰横着一嘴被吮吸出来的水光。

“是，”周深回答得直白，“不行吗？”

王晰笑眯了眼睛，行字还没说出口，就被从头至尾的湿软包裹住，口腔的深处是王晰的落脚点，无论是身体还是灵魂。

王晰并不同意周深这样滥用自己的嗓子，他们就这件事深谈过，然而周深需要这样的索取，这是他能给的，他愿意给的。

周深热爱这样的吮吸感，撬开原本的硬硕是一件极其有成就感的事，他把醉蟹吻成了蒸蟹，浑身通红地摊在他面前。

“晰哥。”周深这会儿才从他的贤者时间里脱出来，自然而然地柔软了，伏在情人的身上蹭到胸口，抿着那薄薄乳肉上的一颗红尖儿。

王晰被咬得痒痒，舍不得推开便只能把人卧在身下，用唇去将自己的乳尖替换出来，又一路下延，偏偏绕过周深那一对汲汲挺立的果实。

然而这样的后果就是被抓着头发提上来。

“舔舔……”周深的声音是糯的，然而他的手一刻也没有松懈地压着王晰的后脑，企图把他摁进自己的胸腔里。

乳尖是敏感的，腰侧是敏感的，被王晰抚摸过的地方，好像遍生了更多的神经，专供源源不断的色欲。

春色颠倒，周深觉得自己才是那只被吮吸拆吃的的醉蟹。

“外卖——”

“挂门口就行。”

“你不饿了？”

“先吃你这只。”


End file.
